Time Traveling With The Host Club
by CrazyKittyMonster
Summary: Tamaki agrees to the host club being test subjects to a time machine... Nobody thought this would happen. Tamaki/Kyoya with Haruhi/Hikaru side pairing. Don't like don't read. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya had been having a pretty bad day. First he had to maneuver around Hikaru and Haruhi SNOGGING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL WAY! Ever since they started dating they had been kissing_ all the freaking time_. Then some random girl came up to him and recited a terrible poem she "wrote herself" and asked him on a date. Now there are only so many ways you can "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME CREEPER!" so he chose, what seemed to be, the safest one.

"I would rather not, please never ask me again." He stated with an obviously fake smile.

Kyoya sighed to himself as the girl ran away crying, he really needed to work on his people skills. And now to top it all off he was late for class.

As he burst into the class room everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah, Mr. Ootori so nice of you to join us," said Mr. Smith, their English teacher. He had one of the thickest American ascents Kyoya had ever heard.

Sighing for the hundredth time that day he plopped down in the only open seat, which was located at the very back of the room next to the window, and listened as the teacher rattled off on some boring rant about English pronouns.

Kyoya had always had an ear for languages and was already fluent in English, French and Spanish, so while everyone else franticly scribbled notes and tried to make sense of what the teacher was saying, he just stared at the bright blue sky and let his mind go blank.

"Kyoya wake up!"

The Ootori heir jerked his head up and winced as his neck cracked.

"What do you want Tamaki?"

"Come on we gotta go!"

"Where?"

"The Science Club of course! I promised that the hosts would be the test subjects for their new invention."

"Do you know what this invention does?"

"Um… no, should I?"

Kyoya sighed, _Why me! Why do I always get pulled into these things!_

Before Kyoya could even form an answer that his king could get threw his thick skull he was being dragged away by the loudly chattering blond.

I know it's short but this is just the intro. Please leave a coment and i will update in the next week or so :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Science Club met in an old, abandoned lab. It was so dark and creepy nobody went there, not even the janitor so the place was covered in dust and cobwebs. In the middle of the larger, empty room stood four people, three boys who were in the same year as Tamaki and Kyoya, the last was a girl who looked to be a first or second year. They all wore lab coats over their uniforms and had on very somber expressions. Amongst them were the other hosts all looking terrified (except Mori who was as calm as ever.)

"Welcome," said the one of the boys, "thank you for coming."

"No problem!" Replied a far too chirpy Tamaki, "The host club lives to serve."

"May I ask what we are supposed to be to be doing here," piped up Haruhi.

The scientist glanced at one and other, giving a very ominous feel to the situation.

The girl finally spoke, "You have already agreed to help us so you cannot back out."

The host exchange looks, they all thought the same thing, _I'm going to kill Tamaki! (_Except Tamaki who was thinking about his hair.)

"That doesn't answer my question, _what are we doing here._"

The girl sighed, "What do you know about time travel."

After thirty minutes of explaining and twenty minutes arguing with haruhi the poor first year girl was wondering if it was worth it.

"For the last time," she nearly screamed, "IT IS PERFECTLY SAFE!"

"Says the girl who won't do it herself." Snapped Haruhi.

"Say I did go, it would take at _least _three people to operate the time machine, so tell me ,"she said as she gestured to the rest of the host club, "do you really think they can figure it out well enough to guarantee my safe return?" Haruhi's silence was the only answer needed .

"Now that that's cleared up let's give you all the details." The girl signals the one of the boys who promptly steps forward and starts to read of a sheet of paper.

"You will be sent precisely thirty five seconds into the past,"

"Why thirty five?" Interjected the twins.

"Because that's how it is." Stated the girl. _Wow, this girl is running this whole operation isn't she, _though Kyoya.

"Once you get there," continued the boy, " the other you's will be just leaving and we will close the wormhole and they will simply fade into non existence."

_Well this should be fun..._


End file.
